


hanukkah surprise

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Geek Love, Gift Giving, Hanukkah, Philinda 24 Kisses, Romance, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda gets Phil the mother of all gifts for Hanukkah</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanukkah surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Philinda 24 Kisses using Hanukkah as a prompt.

“Alright Mille,” Phil said his bionic hand tapped on the dashboard of Lola, “what’s the surprise.”

Phil was impatient. He was in car for one hour, wearing a suit and blindfolded. He was pretty sure if the cops pulled them over they would question if Melinda was taking him on a date or kidnapping him. Not to mention he hated surprises. What made it worse was that Melinda was an expert blindfold tyer it seemed and could see nothing underneath the blindfold so he could at least guess. 

“We’re almost there,” Melinda said one of her hands running against his arm, “we have one more traffic light until we reach our destination.”

She was right. Moments later, Melinda stopped the car. Phil sat still for a moment as he heard the car door opening to his right and gently she guided him out of the car. Immediately he was overwhelmed. There was a lot of noise and a lot of screaming. Where the hell could they possibly be?

“Don’t scratch the car…my boyfriend will kill you!” He heard Melinda say as she gently grabbed his arm for balance.

The slowly walked down what seemed like a soft pathway. As they the noises got louder. People were cheering. He could see some flashing lights peak up even in the darkness of the blindfold.

“If you took me to a restaurant Melinda….” Phil said frowning, “this is one noisy restaurant.”

“Oh it’s better than a Restaurant.” Melinda exclaimed. They abruptly stopped. He could feel Melinda’s hands brush off his shoulders as she took two steps back. “Okay you can take off the Blindfold now.”

Phil couldn’t be more relieved to take the damn thing off. He almost ripped it off his head. He should have kept his eyes closed for a couple of moments to adjust to the light. The moment he did his eyes were bombarded by flashing lights everywhere. He rubbed his eyes for a moment from the irritation. And then….as soon as his vision clear he saw it. There right next to a cheeky Melinda he saw it….in big yellow letters, it said:

STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS WORLD PREMIERE.

“Melinda you didn’t!” Phil said, “how!”

“We have a hacker on our team remember,” Melinda responded, satisfied she hit the jackpot when it came to the many Hanukkah gifts she brought Phil, “She managed to add us on the guest list as contest winners, I thought it would be a wonderful nostalgia gift for you.”

“Right,” Phil said with a smile almost beaming, “because I took you to see Return of the Jedi on our first date.”

He thought about memories of they were young. How they spent hours marathoning all three, and later all six movies for the hell of it. It made him think, even though they were older, and been to hell and back, they were still deep down the two geeks who bonded over Star Wars and Captain America and fell in love.

Phil’s grin became wider as she took his face in her hands. Time never changed her. She was beautiful as she was years ago when she was just the girl in the Captain America t-shirt who charged into his life like a hurricane. At the corner of his eyes he could see celebrities walking down the carpet, promoting the movie, but Melinda she remained the brightest star among them all.

“And now for our first official date in 25 years….we’re going to be one of the first people in the world to see this movie pretty fitting right,” Melinda said bumping her nose against his, “Happy Hanukkah Phil.”

Phil leaned forward and kissed her on the lips passionately. He could see some flashes of cameras going off at the corner of his eyes. Must have thought they were celebrities. But still with his lips against hers, the energy of the screaming crowd, it was magical.

“I love you,” Phil whispered against her lips.

“I know,” She whispered back.

And with a breathy laugh their lips touched once again.


End file.
